


F[a]ke Friends

by BrossBean



Series: Nobody Likes [H]igh School [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrossBean/pseuds/BrossBean
Summary: Some oddly named teenagers embark on a journey through the worst part of everyone's life: high school. Follow characters from the sort of hit game NieR: Automata in a semi futuristic alternate universe.Nobody Likes [H]igh School: F[a]ke Friends is an AU parallel to NieR: Automata route/ending A. This work will follow the events of the first two terms of senior year for 2B and her "friends". The story will have many MANY chapters and more works will be published. One from 9S's perspective and finally the infamous Route C.





	F[a]ke Friends

“2B, it’s time to get up!” a shout came from outside 2B’s room accompanied by a knock. She pulled the blanket over her head and ran her fingers through her tangled silver hair. The door slammed open and her mother, White, stood sternly in the door.    
“I’m not joking around 2B, get up.” She said. 2B groaned and sat up, looking at her clock.

“I’m not even late!” She said in surprise. “Why’d you wake me up early?”

“Because I knew you would want some time to get ready. Now get up and get dressed. You need to catch the train in an hour.” White smiled and turned to leave, shutting the door on her way out. That was one of the best things about 2B’s mother. She seemed to not do any of the annoying things other people complained their parents did. She never left the light on, never forgot to shut the door, never came in without knocking, never took her things without asking. The may have been due in part to the fact that 2B was very well behaved and rarely talked back to her mother. 2B yawned and stood up, walking over to her nightstand and going through her clothes. She looked through for her nicest dress and brought it into the bathroom with her. She did her hair for the day, washing it, drying it, and curling it. 2B leaned in close to the mirror and admired her perfectly styled hair, bouncing it with her hands. She thought for a few moments about how she only had one year left of school.

“Finally I’ll be able to have time to myself. Perhaps I can get a job and buy all sorts of things.” She said to herself, preparing her toothbrush.   
  


Once 2B was dressed and ready she went down the stairs and grabbed her boots, pulling them on and lacing them.    
“What time is it, Mom?” She asked.

“You have time, don’t worry.” White replied from the table. 

2B’s house was mostly stark white with a beautifully clean carpet. The kitchen was recently updated and had the highest quality appliances they could ask for. The living room had a black leather couch right in the middle facing a huge pristine flat screen with a black brick fireplace below it. The windows shined like crystals in the early morning sun and beams of warmth flowed in like cream, engulfing the two ladies in a sensation of calm. Under the windows were white shelves filled to the brim with books and little trinkets. 2B’s room was a calming grey with white trim and a black carpet. Her bed sheet was a similar grey to her wall with luxurious purple pillows and throw blanket. Her shelves were high up on the wall, all painted with a shiny matte black. 2B groaned and looked through her bag.    
“Mom where’s my journal?” She asked in an annoyed tone.

“Did you leave it upstairs?” Her mother replied, flipping through the morning paper.

“Shit.”    
“Watch your tongue, 2B.”

“Sorry!” She replied, rushing up the stairs. She entered her room and began digging through her drawers and shelves. She lifted all her sheets and pillows, going as far as to look under the mattress. She dropped to the floor and looked under her bed, sighing in relief when she spotted the little white book on the floor. Quickly she ran back to the door and buried her notebook in her pack, heading back downstairs and checking the time again. 

“I gotta go! I'll see you later.” She said quickly running for the door. White called for her before she could get through the door. She sighed and smiled putting a brown bag filled with breakfast food into the fridge.

 

2B found a seat on the train and put in her ear buds, scrolling through Spotify and opening up her private playlist of music she preferred to listen to as opposed to the stuff she listened to simply to fit in with her friend group. The train made about 20 stops after hers each day before it arrived at the school, and about 4 stops after hers was 6O’s. 6O had been her friend since elementary school and the two were near inseparable. When the two got into their freshman year, some girls from another town who had to transfer to YoRHa High had decided to bring the two girls into their friend group. 2B and 6O had slowly realized that they had gotten themselves into a bit of a mess, and began to just go along with what the group wanted them to do. The train slowed and pulled up to the East Auto Station. East Auto wasn’t very far from 2B’s area, though it was called West Auto which would normally imply it was on the opposite side of the city, the distance from East Auto was walk-able. The only reason the train made so many stops before reaching East Auto Station was due to the fact it went the further West first, then looped back around towards East. A group of boys got on board, talking and laughing together. One of them had a panda bear backpack, which earned him some snickers from less than friendly teenage girls. Behind them was a small group of machines. Machines were a group of autonomous robots that the government deployed in hopes of having more efficient workers in the future. Many people were against the creation of these beings as they may someday replace humans all together and enslave them. However anyone who had met one and gotten to know it knew they were just lovable little trash cans. A tall boy from the Resistance District, a self named section of the city that had a particular hatred of the machines, kicked one of the little metal creatures so it fell on its back. 2B watched as the other machine teens help the littlest one back onto its little feet. The train pulled up to YoRHa Central Station, located right along Bunker Street.

6O came bounding onto the train and sat down next to 2B. The two smiled and exchanged a hug. 2B noticed 6O had a brown paper bag and looked curiously at it.

“2B you look really nice today! You must’ve spent forever on your hair.” 6O said. 2B smiled.   
“Thanks… It didn’t take me too long.” 2B put her hand on the seat next to her and realized she had forgotten her breakfast.   
“Shit…”    
“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to grab food… now I have to wait until lunch.” 2B said with a groan. 6O held up a finger and smiled, pulling a wrapped up bagel with cream cheese already spread. She tried to hand it to 2B with a wide grin. 2B put her hand up and pushed it away. 

“No, 6O, keep your food.”

“Oh c'mon 2B, I have enough for the both of us.” She said with persistence. 2B rolled her eyes and took half the bagel.

 

Before long the train had crowded up with loud teens and all the machine students had moved to another train car to escape the verbal assault. Two girls that both 2B and 6O recognized got onto the train and began to approach the two. It was 17B and 16H. The two lived next door to each other and were the most powerful two in the group of girls 2B was part of. Without hesitation, 17B approached the two and began to wave her hand at 6O. 

“Move over.” She demanded.

“What? But why?”

“Because I want to sit next to 2B.”

6O looked at her in distaste.

“There's a seat on the other side of her.”

“Great. Now move.”

6O puffed out her cheeks and stood up, smirking and sitting on 2B’s lap. 

“You're my seat now.” She said.

“Oh, OK.” 2B replied quietly. 6O was always a silly friend so she really didn’t mind when she did stuff like this.

17B looked at 6O in disgust then over to 2B. She gave 2B a glare and waited. 2B felt bad for doing it but she snorted at 6O and pushed her off. 6O hit the floor of the train and looked up at 2B. She wasn't angry. She knew exactly why 2B did it. 17B was pushy, rude, controlling, and overall a shitty person. However she had so much power in the school and could ruin your life with one word. When 2B moved to the city, she had no friends except for 6O who she had met online. So naturally, at the sight of fresh meat, 17B and her girls swooped in to take the two girls “under their wing”. The only “person” more powerful in the school than 17B was a strange machine being known as N2. N2 was one single consciousness shared by two twin bodies. The machine was built to look human and was part of a very small project called “The Eden Project” in which machine builders decided to create humanoid machines.

“God, 6O you are so weird. You need to learn what's acceptable.” 17B said, sitting down next to 2B. 16H had already taken her seat on the other side of 2B and was texting someone, completely ignoring everything around her. 17B started asking 2B questions about her plans for the week and if she ever planned on asking out one of the hunky boys from the Resistance district instead of those skinny city boys. 2B just smiled and nodded to any question thrown at her as she shot looks of distress to 6O.

As the long train ride went on, two more girls got on and joined the cloud of false enthusiasm around 2B, casting a shadow on poor 6O who had sat down across from the girls. 


End file.
